New Adventures With the Yokai Watch
by NinaIsObsessedWithYaoi
Summary: (Based off of several fanfictions here) Xe just moved to Springdale from America, despite her Thai name. When she meets Opal, her "Yokai servant" things will never be the same SYOC OPEN!
1. Chapter 1

"Do I have to go out?"

"Yes! Now go make a friend before school starts!" I stormed out of the house before I realized how nice it was outside. Guess I need to introduce myself. Names Xe, but everyone calls me Ariel as they'd find it weird that an American had a Thai name. Why is my name in Thai, no clue. That's a mystery to even me. As I kept walking, my blue hair flowed behind me. Walking slower made me enjoy the weather even more. Then, I came to find a giant tree with a capsule machine under it.

 _Feed me, Feed me Feed me right now!_ A voice said. I didn't because I didn't have a coin to put into the machine. Then, a green coin fell into my hand from the sky. That is really weird, then again I accidentally stabbed myself with a pencil and cheated Just Dance. I put the coin into the machine and cranked it to find a stone capsule rolled out of it. With all of my force, I pulled open the capsule, revealing a girl with light skin, vibrant pink eyes and hair,and was wearing a top with that same pink and cyan, cyan jeans, rainbow socks, and cyan shoes. She was wearing a red hat with a black ribbon on the side of her head, lolita style and had cyan wings.

"Thank you so much for releasing me!" She said, sounding like Misty from the original Pokemon series. "Name's Opal,what's your's?"

"Xe. But people in public call me Ariel." I said, unsure of what's going on.

"Well,I'll call you Xe since you're the only one that can see me aside from other watch bearers."

"Alright then…."

"I will be your humble yokai servant, guiding you on your journey."

"Don't you mean maid?"

"I am not like those big boobed,dim witted idiots who are meant only for fanservice!" She said very irritated.

"Sorry… Now what exactly do you mean by journey?" Opal quickly calmed down and explained. "See,I gave you the Yokai Watch Alpha. You can use it to find many yokai,normal and dual tribe."

"What's a dual tribe yokai?"

"You see, a dual tribe yokai is one that exactly doesn't fit into one tribe. Like I am a mix of the Charming and Heartful tribes."

"I see. So, I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"I've been hearing rumors about a demon doll in these woods. Would that be a yokai?"

"Probably. Or a demon. Who knows at this point. It might be Satan himself for all we know."

"Let's just get home."

"So you've accepted that I will be invisible only to you and can live with you?"

"Yep, just don't touch my 100 Grand Bars."

"I won't, I prefer Melon Ramune anyways."

"Want me to get you some when I head to the store soon?"

"Sure."

We walked the way I came, when I noticed this kid with brown hair that stuck up at three points talking to a white marshmallow toad hybrid. I ducked behind a corner,not wanting him to see me.

"Why are we hiding?" Opal asked quietly

"Another watch bearer. Might be evil,no clue."

"Well,let's take another way home then."

We got home to find my parents arguing over loose change of all things….. That wasn't strange at all… Note the total sarcasm I am feeling.

"I needed that change to get that drink!"

"Well I needed it to mail something!"

"Wow…. Their marriage has never been like this before." I said.

"Must be the work of a yokai." Opal replied. "Quick,use the light on your watch to see if there is one." I turned on the light, scanning the area to find a Muk like creature if it had a fashion disaster.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"That's Dismerelda. She makes people unhappy and fight over dumb things like yogurt, coffee and in this case, loose change."

"So what do I do?"

"Talk to her or find a yokai to fight her. I would,but my powers are still waking up and might become unstable."

"So Negotiation or Confrontation?"

"Whatever phrase works for you." I walked over to Dismerelda, wanting to find out why she was like this.

"Um, excuse me miss?" I asked politely. "Could you please stop inspiriting my parents? They have a really good marriage and I don't want it to break apart." She turned around and said

"Sorry… You see me and my husband got into a fight."

"Fights are normal in a relationship, but they shouldn't be over tiny things like loose change."

"Alright then…" Then, a yellow fart cloud came in through the wall. Wait, fart cloud?!

"Dismerelda,I am so sorry about our fight!" He said with a very heavy French accent.

"I'm sorry as well Happiere." She replied.

"Let me return this household back to normal!" He sprinkled rainbow dust in the room before approaching me.

"Thank you for helping us with our marriage! Here are our medals if you ever need us again." He said handing me 2 medals. They each had a picture of the two yokai on it. One of DIsmerelda and one of Happiere.

"You're welcome." I said, smiling. Then, the two yokai left.

"Wait, what were we fighting about?" My parents asked at the same time.

"Probably something really dumb." I replied,hiding the medals in my pocket.

"So did you make any friends?" My mom asked

"No,but I did get to enjoy the scenery."

"Well,at least you know your way around town better."

"Alright. I'm going up to my room."

I walked up to my room to find Opal putting a book on my bed that looked like Brynhildr from Fire Emblem Fates.

"Opal,what's that and where did you get that?"

"It's a medalium and a girl has to have their secrets."

"But we're both girls."

"Still, you did very well without my help getting that yokai to quit her s***."

"I was always the one to calm down arguments between your friends and if my parents do accidentally see you,please don't use that language."

"Sorry,I never really liked her." I finally took a look at that watch. It was kind of bulky,but in Black and Dark Gray. It's like somebody knew what I like. All I've learned today is when a yokai enters your life, things will never be the same


	2. Chapter 2

It was the Sunday before I had to go to school for my first day. Opal wanted to head to the convenience store to get some ramune and other weird Japanese snacks. I got some chocolate bars called Chocobars which tasted like the kind back home. We were back near the alleyway where we avoided that kid with the watch until...

"Now listen to me punko,if I ever see you or your weird friend again,I'm gonna pound your dumb faces in!" A punk voice said and threw out two purple yokai. One was a ninja with a silver headband a black opening to his body which revealed yellow dots for eyes. The other was a cat with two missing pieces in his ears, one in each, black eyes that we're hollow,a pale gray part of fur on his stomach,and paws and two tails with fire on the ends and was wearing a bell with a skull on it.

"Are you guys ok!?" I asked concerningly.

"Wait,you can see us!?" The cat said.

"Yeah. I want to help you guys."

"There's no way you can help us. Roughraff kicked us out of our only home." The ninja said shyly.

"There has to be some way! Wait! I have those medals!" I quickly inserted the medal for Happiere before I heard a message.

"We're sorry to say this,but we are on a date to rekindle our love!" The distinct accent of the Yokai said. I groaned at this,as I had no idea what this Roughraff looked like.

"Opal,what does this Yokai look like?" I asked my Yokai servant. She showed it to me on her 'YokaiPad' as their called. This thing was green,had a giant hairdo straight out of the 80's and had a tiny tail. To sum up,a weaker, shorter more punkier version of the Hulk. The type that I despise with a burning passion.

"Hey! Punk Hulk!" I called out to the yokai.

"What did you just call me!?" He said and ran towards me.

"Yeah,you. I've got a deal. If I beat you in a boxing match, you have to give these two yokai their place back! If you win…. Er…"

"I keep the place and these punks never bug me again!"

"Deal!"

"Xe, this is not how to confront a yokai. I know that the only two yokai we've befriended cannot help us, but fighting a yokai with your bare hands is a last resort!" Opal shouted.

"Well, I admire her enthusiasm to help us…" Dimmy said shyly, fearing the enemy yokai.

"But he's a Yokai essentially built for fights…" Spooknyan replied

"I have a very good feeling that Xe will win." Opal told them "Now let's set up that boxing match."

The three yokai quickly set up a makeshift arena in a few seconds,out of the materials in the alleyway, which was one of the least strange things I've seen in the last two days. Opal put me in one of the corners while another yokai, one that I didn't know, but was a bigger, more punkier version of Roughraff set him up in the corner diagonally from me.

"Alright, you know the drill Mac." Opal said as she was rubbing my shoulders.

"The massage feels good, but I've got this Doc." I replied "I'm not the type that needs a pep talk." I got up from my corner and Roughraff did the same.

"Well, this shouldn't take long." He said cockily. "This shall be a breeze."

"Like your one to talk…." Opal growled.

"Opal, not now." I snapped back.

"Sorry Xe…"

"Fight!" A random snake yokai from nowhere shouted. Roughraff threw several rapid punches at me that I could dodge easily. I picked him up by his stupid haircut and threw him out of the arena.

"Human!" The snake growled.

"Um Slitheref… I think that was the only thing she could do as she is much taller than Roughraff." Dimmy said to the snake. What Dimmy was saying was very true. I was a good head/two heads taller than my peers at my old school, so I did have an excuse to pull that stunt. Out of the corner of my eye,I see Roughraff putting something on his feet to make him taller. He stood up,obviously wobbling, not used to the object. He got back into the arena, despite struggling.

"Round Two!" Slitheref shouted. I took one good whack at his stilts, now realizing that they were stilts, and the yokai fell down, and cracked the arena, falling on the cold, hard cement. He didn't move from the ground, meaning I won by knockout.

"WE HAVE A WINNER!" When those words were uttered, Roughraff immediately got up like he wasn't hurt.

"Ey! That wasn't fair! She was cheated!" He said, obviously butthurt that a girl wiped the floor on him.

"It was fair and square." I replied.

"No it wasn't! I'll show you! Bring Maid Fairy girl up here!"

"Uh Oh…" I quietly said.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" Opal shouted.

"Fight me Maid Fairy." Roughraff said as he crossed his arms.

"That was rhetorical." Spooknyan said.

"MAID FAIRY!? DON'T COMPARE ME TO THOSE DIMWITTED,SLUTTY ! ! !#! #! # $ #!" Opal tackled Roughraff to the ground and started beat the ever loving spirit out of him.

"Opal, that's enough." Slitheref calmly said. "The match is over, and you and your partner have won."

"Thank you!" Dimmy and Spooknyan said at the same time, handing me their medals, while Slitheref placed his in my hand.

"That had to be one of the fairest fights I have ever seen." He said. "Let me know if you need a referee again at any point."

"Thanks guys." I said and smiled. Then,as Opal continued her rage, Roughraff's medal rolled out.

"Opal,I just got 4 medals in one day!" I said and Opal stopped her rage.

"That's wonderful Xe! That's the most I've ever seen someone collect in a day!" She said brightly as she got off of Roughraff to pull out some Melon Ramune from the shopping bag, the real reason we were out and about. As me and my 3 new yokai pals were walking out of the alleyway to grab some snacks from the Everymart I was just at, all I could here was Roughraff saying "Aye Crumba…. Girls are so much different now…."


	3. Christmas Special! (Non Canon to story!)

'Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house, not a Yokai stirring, not even Signibble. I wish I could be telling that story but with Yokai, but apparently, when you have the Yokai Watch, you wish for things to be Pheonix Mode, but Get Lunatic+ Classic instead. So what's been happening so far? Well this Yokai called Gargaros stole every yokai's presents, including the ones Opal got for me and somehow mine. No clue how that even works,but now I'm being hunted down by every Yokai in this thing called "Terror Time" to try and scare me into going back home. Well, it isn't working. I think of things much worse than this. I had summoned all of the medals I had and we got split up by the roar of Gargaros. I was hiding in a trash can,trying to sneak by some Signibble and Leadoni, as Opal called them. I was so close to approaching Gargaros' throne to get back the presents when the big,red orge himself found me in the trash can. He knocked off the lid and picked me up with two fingers.

"What are you going to do? Tell me to get out of your swamp?" I asked

"My god… Did you have to reference that movie. God I hated Shrek…" He replied, placing me on the arm of his throne.

"So why did you steal all of the presents, including mine?" I asked

"Did I steal your presents from your parents? I'm so sorry. All I wanted to do is be the Yokai Santa, but no…. Ol' Saint Trick has to be the Yokai Santa….and all I get to do is scare kids back home. I never wanted to do that. Kids make mistakes, it's human nature and a learning experience." He seemed concerned that he stole my presents as he went on his little rant.

"Well, why don't you just talk to him and ask him if you can be an assistant?" I replied.

"Everyone's too afraid of me. They never listen."

"I see. Just tell them that you just want to talk and not be a scary monster."

"Thanks kid. I'll give back the presents."

"Your welcome." He puts me on the ground and walks me out to where my yokai pals were.

"There you are!" Opal said concerningly as she hugged me.

"Well, I got the job done." I replied

"With or without violence?" Spooknyan asked.

"Without. He's returning all of the presents. Now let's get home." We started walking, with Opal and Dimmy holding the presents that were for me, and as we left all the yokai were telling us "Merry Christmas." It was nice, as I never felt this much joy back home, as the kids around me were -

"Xe, quit with the swearing thoughts." Slitheref said, obviously knowing what I was going to say next.

"I'm trying." I replied. We returned every yokai back to their place, with Happiere and Dismerelda went off on their way. By the time I was home, it was just me and Opal holding the presents.

"You found the presents!" My parents said.

"Yeah, they were down the street. Probably an animal took them, looking for warmth." I replied, hiding the yokai situation that occured.

"By the way, this was dropped off before you got home." They handed me a small, red box as they took the packages from my hands.

"Thanks." I replied with before heading to my room. Opal was close behind me as I closed the door to my bedroom.

"Wonder what it is?" Opal asked as she sat on my bed.

"No clue. Let's open it." I replied as I took off the red bow holding it together. I opened it to find a medal with a note, both from Gargaros.

 _Thanks for the help kid. I finally told them and I'm a helper for Ol' Saint Trick on bi yearly schedule. Use this if you need my help at any time._

"Wow! You just befriended one of the biggest and baddest yokai there is just like that!" Opal said as she read the note.

"Well, there are such things as Christmas miracles Opal." I smiled. "There are such things as Christmas miracles."

 **Note: This ISN'T canon to the main story, but I wrote this chapter as a side thing to help tide things over until Chapter 3. The only thing that's canon to the story is Xe befriending Gargaros! Hope you guys have a safe holiday!**


	4. Chapter 3

"Time to get up!" I heard my mom say from the kitchen while I was in my bedroom. I groaned and groggily rolled out of bed.

"Come on Xe, maybe we'll meet new friends and possibly someone to help you on your yokai adventures!" Opal said.

"Let me guess, you're coming as well." I grumbled from the floor.

"Yep! This takes me back to my days in Yokai school. Though I had to work my butt off to get the grades I did."

"Get me my clothes…"

When I got to the kitchen, my mom had my breakfast out.

"Morning Ar." She said.

"Morning…" I replied as I sat down.

"You ready for school?"

"No. I'm never ready to go to school..."

"Well hurry up so you can get this day over with. Just try to have a good day, ok?"

"Ok."

As I was walking to school, I saw that kid again but with no yokai in sight. I figured if I walked behind him, I'd never be seen. Well, as soon as I thought the coast was clear, he turned around and saw me.

"I've never seen you around here before. Are you new?" He asked.

"Yeah. First day as well." I sighed, saddened that my plan didn't work of hiding. Maybe I need to ask Dimmy how to hide better.

"Well, I'm Nate! What's your name."

"Ariel." I said shyly, hiding the fact that wasn't my real name.

"You don't seem too confident in yourself…"

"Fine, it's Xe. I used that name to hide myself from bullying for the fact I have a Thai name."

"Really? It's unique and sounds like…. You." I appreciated his honesty, but I was starting to question if he would mention the watch. Probably.

"Wanna walk to school together?"

"Sure." As we were walking to school, I met some of Nate's other friends and potential classmates Katie, Bear and Eddie. They're cool to me, and into the stuff I'm into like video games hanging out, etc. So if I'm in their class,I 'd be fine. When we got to the school, I split off from them as I had to go to the office to see what class I'm in.

"Um, excuse me?" I asked. "What class am I in? I'm new here and…"

"Are you Xe?" The desk clerk asked back once she noticed me.

"Yeah…" I replied, curious on why she didn't ask for my last name.

"Your in 5-1, Xe. Since there's time before class starts, would you like a tour?"

"Yes please." Then the phone rang, leaving me a bit stranded until a girl walked in the office. She had purple hair that reached her chin that also had bangs, light skin and blue violet eyes that were somewhat magnified by her round glasses. She tried to smooth out her pink cardigan that had blue and white on the sleeves and doing the same to her blue shirt, to which the yellow flowers the left side of her chest were peeking out. Her white skirt and blue leggings were neat and tidy along with her yellow converse and this watch she was wearing. Wait, was that another Yokai Watch!? Maybe it's a space watch… Well, I shouldn't judge at first glance.

"Oh! Ms. Misora, would you mind showing our new student around? She's in your class." The clerk asked her.

"Oh yeah." She replied, caught off guard by the sudden request. I went and opened the door for the both of us, and once we were outside, she introduced herself.

"Name's Inaho. Do you mind telling me your name?"

"You promise you won't laugh?" I asked.

"Promise on the justice of Sailor Piers." She replied

"It's Xe. Yeah, I know it's weird for an American to have a Thai name, but I usually go by a different name in public."

"Why would you go by another name? Your name is just perfect for you!"

"Why thank you. I guess we should be going on with the tour then…"

"Right!"

As we kept walking around the school, it was actually very similar to the school back home until…

"Here's the gym!" Inaho said as I was utterly confused.

"Why would you have a completely separate building for gym? We just used the cafeteria." I replied.

"Because we eat in the cafeteria."

"Heh. I see why now. Also, I've got a question about that watch you're wearing."

"What about it?"

"Is that a Yokai Watch?"

"I'd like to ask you the same thing…"

"What model is your's?"

"U Prototype, and your's?"

"Alpha. My servant Opal gave it to me when I freed her."

"This otter wearing a rabbit spacesuit name USApyon tricked me into buying it, thinking it's a space watch."

"Could I meet him?"

"Sure. As long as I get to meet Opal." But before we could meet each other's partner, the bell rang to head to class.

"Lunch?" I asked

"Lunch." She replied as we walked to class. When we got to class, she sat in her seat and I was left in the front of the classroom waiting for the teacher to arrive. It was very awkward for me to stand in front of all of those kids, especially with them blankly staring at me. When the teacher arrived, all of the students stood up,presumably in respect for him. When he sat down at his desk, the rest of the class sat down as well.

"Class, we have a new student today." He said. "Would you like to introduce yourself?"

"My name is Ariel. I came from America, so I'm not used to your customs. I hope we can be friends!" I told the class. Inaho winked at me, knowing that she won't spill my real name.

"I'm not sure if you got your name changed, but on my attendance roster it says Xe." He replied. The popular kids and athletes were snickering, much to my dismay and embarrassment, and with my face glowing redder than Roy's hair, they started to laugh. Inaho, her friend Jessica and a boy with dark brown, almost olive hair and pale blue eyes weren't too happy I was being made fun of.

"That's enough class. You 6 will be serving lunch today." The teacher snapped at the athletes. Everyone else cringed, and apparently I was missing the joke.

"What am I missing?" I asked

"It's tomato bean cheese chili day." The boy replied

"That sounds gross in concept." I replied.

"And it is disgusting." The boy from earlier replied as well.

No wonder everyone had those looks on their face. That sounds worse off than eating Papyrus' spaghetti. After that conversation, the day went on like a normal school day. Class felt way too easy for me. Maybe there was a difference between the American school system and the Japanese school system. When we finally had lunch, I scarfed down my packed lunch so I wouldn't have to eat that nasty chili. After that, I did a couple of drawings on the side of my notebook of a girl who had powers over water and the moon to protect humans and yokai alike.

"Is that Azura?" The boy from earlier asked.

"No, she's my own character. She is inspired by her though." I replied.

"Cool. Name's Iayne."

"Xe…" I said quietly.

"It's alright. You don't need to hide that from me."

"You sure?"

"Positive." Inaho walked over as me and Iayne were talking.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Yep." I replied.

"Where are you two going?" Iayne asked, confused.

"Our own business." We both left the building so that we could be alone and walked to a secluded part of the playground where I pulled out Opal's medal.

"Come on out my friend! Calling Opal! Yokai Medal do your thing!" I shouted.

Summoning Fusion!

A small portion of "We are the Crystal Gems" plays while Opal shows a tiny bit of magic

"Opal, servant to Xe, at your service!" She said.

"Woah! She's so pretty! Is she your yokai maid?" Inaho asked.

"I'm in a good mood right now so I'll put it this way. Call me a maid one more time and I'll rip your eyes right out." Opal said with a dark look on her face.

"Opal! We talked about this! You can't say that on television! There are little kids watching who might be influenced by your actions!" I said.

"I'll just summon USApyon then." Inaho sighed. "Come on out my friend! Summoning USApyon! Yokai Medal do your thing!"

Summoning Shady! Marvelous thee! Gusty, free banshee! Sing, song Shady!

"USApyon!" USApyon was a blue rabbit wearing a yellow space suit and was carrying an orange ray gun with him.

"Nice to see you again Opal-san dani." He said.

"Nice to see you again as well USApyon." Opal replied with a bright smile.

"You know each other?" Me and Inaho both asked."I once went to NASU when I was alive and met USApyon when he was alive. Sadly it was the day of the explosion where he died. Poor guy wanted to feel loved." Opal explained.

"Wow… That is sad." I said.

"It is common for yokai to know each other." A male voice said. I turned to see Nate and his floating thing with him. I thought that his yokai would hurt me, but now, it seems way too stuck up for me.

"Whisper, not the time." Opal and USApyon said at the same time, with the rabbit adding his "dani" at the end.

" I thought that I'd help our new watch -" The yokai butler said.

"Yeah and as I've heard from Nate that you still have to use your Yokai Pad to seem smart." Opal joked.

"At least I passed Yokai School." Whisper retorted.

"Excuse me!? I put my blood, sweat, tears and determination into that final research paper! At least I admit to Xe that I'm not knowledgeable on everything yokai!"

"Well I don't trip over everything with my big, distracting wings and dress out of the 80's."

"WHY YOU!"

"Guys, should I summon Happiere or Slitheref?" I asked.

"You summon Slitheref and I summon Jibanyan for an all out Yokai battle after school?" Nate replied.

"Sure." As I said this, USApyon gave me his medal.

"In case you need me dani!" He said with a proud smile.

"Can't you go Vader Mode right now?" Inaho asked.

"Nah. I'm enjoying this." Her yokai partner replied. The bell rang, letting us know we need to get back to class.

"See you after school Nate?" I asked.

"Definitely." He replied as he walked with me and Inaho, leaving Opal and Whisper behind in their own little mess. School was pretty normal after that, except cleaning. I wasn't expecting that. Inaho and Iayne giggled a bit but they helped me through it. After school, Nate showed me how to get onto the roof where Slitheref and our two "combatants". With them was a red-orange cat that had a chip in one of it's ears that had part of his face and stomach white and was wearing a yellow belt around him with a silver collar.

"So your Jibanyan." I told the cat.

"In the flesh nyan." He replied as he ate a Chocobar while giving me his medal.

"Your giving me your medal already!?"

"If your partner can stand up to Marshmallow over there the way she did, that seems like a good human to me."

"Alright then." I turned my head to see Opal and Whisper being flung off the roof. Not a good sign. Despite being on the roof, I could hear their screams of agony and insults. Definitely not a good sign. This kept going on until sunset where the two climbed back onto the roof, in terrible pain.

"We...give... up…" The two said at the same time.

"Draw then?" Slitheref asked.

"Let's call it a draw." Nate replied.

* * *

Hello everyone! Thank you to thatoneyo-Kai for reviewing! I will be making this book more kid friendly, but be warned that in Season 2/ later in Season 1 it will get darker due to my two ocs who have yet to be introduced. I am taking ocs now!

Name

Gender

Tribe: (Can be fusion, if so which tribes and specify what thier summoning theme is like Opal's is the Steven Universe theme)

Appearance

How They became a yokai

Personality

Inspirit

* * *

Edit: 2/1/17. I'm sorry this was republished, something glitched in this and my original document. Leave your ocs in the reviews or pm me!


	5. Chapter 4

Warning! Disturbing content! Viewer Guidance Advised!

* * *

That night, after everyone was tucked away in their homes, there was 4 boys younger than Xe who were wandering MT. Wildwood, where they came across a tunnel.

"Come on! You have to do this!" One boy said

"I won't!" another boy replied, his voice being way too scared

"You're seriously afraid of a girl's toy?" A third asked

"Hah! I knew he was too chicken!" The fourth said.

"I'll do it!" The second boy relented. "Just after this, leave me alone."

"We promise." The other three replied. The second boy went into the cave, wanting for this to be all over so he could go home.

"Hello?" He asked as he looked around

"Come play with me!" A high pitched voice said. It must've been a toddler guessing on the voice.

"I'd like to, but I can't see you." The boy replied, hiding the fact he was scared out of his mind. Then, a tiny light came from around the corner. It was from a stuffed animal flashlight carried by a small ragdoll. The ragdoll that was feared by almost every child in Springdale. His one human eye looked really excited to see a human being while his other eye looked dead, as it was just a button.

"Can you see me now?" The ragdoll asked.

"Yep!" The boy replied.

"Let's play! Try to catch me!" Then, the ragdoll ran off.

"Come back!"

As the boy ran deeper into the tunnel, it grew lighter, allowing to see what's ahead of him so that he wouldn't trip. Soon, he caught up to the ragdoll, revealing a giant playroom. It was a kid's dream, as there were many toys scattered about, new and old, high tech and no tech alike.

"You found me!" The ragdoll cheerfully said.

"Could I at least know your name?" The boy asked as he was out of breath.

"Rontao!" the ragdoll replied

"Kamui." The boy replied

"I wanna play some more!"

"What do you want to play?"

"Hide and Seek! I'll hide, and you count!"

"Alright." The boy went over to the nearby wall and started to count.

"Count up to 30!" Rontao said.

"Ok then." Kamui replied. "1...2...3...4...5...6…" Rontao ran off for a hidden room, closing the door behind him.

"Nero! I have another playmate!" He cheerfully said.

"That's great… I need to sleep…" Nero replied as he moved his sky blue hair out of his face.

"But…." The Yokai's face turned disappointed.

"Fine. You know I'm only doing this because I hate seeing you sad…" The other yokai's face lit up back to where it once was. "Just know I get the soul."

"Deal!" The ragdoll yokai ran off to a hiding spot just as Kamui finished counting.

"I'm coming for you!" Kamui shouted as he wandered around, looking for the tiny doll yokai. He had to step over many toys of all types like dolls, action figures, bouncy balls, stuffed animals etc. Soon, Kamui came across a steel door, much bigger than Rontao and almost twice his own size.

 _This is where he's hiding…_ Kamui thought to himself. _But why does a doll of his height have such a giant door? Is he hiding something?_ He pushed his white hair out of his face and used all of his strength to yank the door open. It was pitch black… As Kamui entered, the door swung closed behind him. He ran over to the door and tried to pull it open, but to no avail.

"What the hell!?" He said panicked, especially knowing if he'd use that kind of language in front of his mother, he'd get a bar of soap in his mouth. "Let me out of here!" But the door wouldn't budge, as it acted like it was stuck together with magnets and super glue. _Damn…._ He thought. _There's no way out… Guess I have to keep looking._ He went forward, blind due to the fact it was pitch black inside until, he saw a light and it was a bright light too. It was hanging over a comfy bed. That was really weird, unless Rontao was hiding something more sinister, and this situation was becoming more and more like a horror movie. That American movie "Chucky" that he had overheard some high schoolers talk about a few months ago. What if Rontao was just a demon wanting a vessel? That's not possible. He seemed way too friendly to do that. Kamui decided to press his thoughts to the back of his mind and sat on the bed, trying to figure out what had happened for the last few minutes.

"Rontao? I'd like to continue to play, but my parents are worried sick about me!" Kamui called out, hoping the doll yokai would reply.

"Do you have to?" Rontao asked sorrowfully, as he climbed onto the bed.

"Yeah. I have to see my friends, my family, go to school, all of that." Kamui replied.

"But those bullies! I'll protect you from them!"

"Really?" Kamui asked as his eyes widened. "How do you know about them"

"I overheard you guys. I can give you a special magic that will stop them!"

"Well,I'm interested."

"All you have to do is lay down and relax! You might feel numb at first, but then you'll get the powers of a superhero!"

"Like what?"

"Super strength, being able to run at supersonic speeds, shoot magic bones and spears, being able to throw people into the air, shoot fire, heal wounds, all that good stuff."

"I'm in." Rontao jumped onto the metal surrounding the bed as Kamui spreaded his body out onto the dark blue bed sheets that had white spacemen, moons and rockets. Rontao put a blanket onto the boy with the same print, only a lighter blue. Kamui started to feel sleepy as he got comfortable under the blankets.

"When you wake up, you'll have your powers ok?"

"Ok…" Kamui said as he drifted off to sleep. Once Kamui was out cold, Rontao placed a hand on Kamui's forehead. The boy's body was becoming more and more plastic as each second went by with his soft red eyes becoming glass. His hair turning a purer white with a tiny pull string coming out of his back. Rontao didn't give him powers, but rather turned Kamui into a doll. Nero came into the room when a pale blue spirit like thing came out of Kamui.

"Nero? Could you store this in the back for me?" Rontao asked.

"The doll or the soul?" Nero replied

"The soul." Rontao said quietly, hoping Kamui wouldn't wake up and notice his new transformation.

"Alright, and you will take him to your private area?""Of course. That's why I turned him into a doll… So no one could hurt him. He's such a special thing. I've never seen someone with snow white hair and pale red eyes in my life, even as a doll. Maybe that's why he was teased…"

"That's pretty deep Rontao."

"I'll go to bed now and sleep with Kamui…"

"Would you like me to read you a bedtime story?"

"Yes please…" When Nero left, Rontao climbed into bed where the human, now doll lied. Rontao moved the arms so that it was cuddling him, and fell asleep.

* * *

Alright then! Chapter 4 is done! Not all chapters will exclusively about Xe, and here's one of them! Rontao is a very powerful and a yokai who will be delved into a lot more along with being a yokai who might get the rating changed! He was actually my second oc for Yokai Watch, the first will also be appearing in the story. Take a guess who Rontao and Kamui are based off of and you can suggest a yokai to be featured! Leave this in the reviews along with your feedback, and if you have one, oc!

 **Form**

 **Name**

 **Gender**

 **Tribe: (Fusion tribes are allowed, but leave the theme to their summoning song.)**

 **Appearance (IS A MUST)**

 **Inspirit**

 **How they became a yokai**

As Midori would say: "Bye for now!"


	6. Chapter 5

**Yokai: Brushido**

"In other news, another child has disappeared on Mt. Wildwood. He was last seen wearing a white shirt, blue jeans, black shoes without soles and a blue scarf. If you have any information, please call the police." The tv said as I was eating breakfast.

"Opal, what are they referring to?" I asked, confused

"The demon of Mt. Wildwood. His power level seems off the charts." Opal replied as she sat next to me.

"How do you know this?"

"I was at Mt. Wildwood visiting my friend Draggie and he gave me his medal to give to you." She said as she gave me a medal. It had a picture of a green dragon with a crystal ball on his head and a snot drop coming out of his nose.

"Why that's nice of you Opal." I replied as I took it from her.

"We need to stop this demon guy."

"How? Isn't Gargaros enough to stop anything?" I asked

"Well… no. I've never felt a yokai of this calibur before. You need to befriend more yokai, and the last time I used my magic I blew up a building. I'm leaning towards healing."

"Alright. I need to get to school. Maybe Inaho and Nate can help us." I said as I put my dishes in the sink and grabbed my Vocaloid sling backpack and headed out the door, Opal in tow. The road to school had a lot more police officers and crossing guards than normal, probably due to the kidnapping. When I got to school, Nate was waiting for me, like he needed to talk to me about something.

"Xe… Do you think that kidnapping was the work of a yokai?" He asked me quietly

"That's what Opal told me. She says that we need stronger yokai. I even asked her if Gargaros was enough and she said that even he wasn't strong enough." I replied

"How did you befriend him!?"

"Because…. Reasons…."

"Look, after school I'll try to come over to your house to show you two the medals I have."

"Deal. I'll let Inaho know about this too so she can help us." The bell rang and I hurried off to class. When I got to class, everyone is in awe at how shiny and clean the classroom was.

"That's cool…" Several students murmured.

"Probably a yokai." Me and Inaho both said at the same time. I used the light on my watch to look around to find a tiny yokai, about the size of Jibanyan that had black skin, and cyan eyes with red scalera. His white hat shined with the light from above that had a Japanese kanji on it that I had no idea what it meant. He was wearing a white poofy sleeved shirt and pants with a cyan samurai's armor over it with a red belt holding it together and was carrying a brush with green bristles and a brown handle.

"That's Brushido, a yokai that wants to make everything clean!" Opal said, hiding in the crowd of students."

"Hiya Opal-san!" He said.

"Hey Brushido!" Opal replied as she came out of the crowd.

"Opal, how many friends do you have?" I asked.

"Well, me and Brushido knew each other when we were alive as well." Opal replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah. The day I learned that the girls at my school killed Opal, I was heartbroken, and it made my bad day even worse when I was in my Home Ec class and we were dealing with actual children so the two guys that shouldn't even have been in that class decided to strangle me with a dirty diaper. I think the only reason those two were in there was no other class that could have them due to being full."

"My question is what school uses actual babies for Home Ec?" Inaho asked.

"Our school." Opal replied smugly.

"That's how I became a yokai…" Brushido said. "It's been a pleasure to get that off my chest and to see Opal again. Here's my medal if you need to call me." He slipped his medal into my hand.

"Thank you Brushido." I said.

"Your welcome. I overheard you and Nate talking about that demon in Mt. Wildwood so I figured you'd need my help."

"We'll need everyone we can get!" I said as I smiled.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 Part 2: K'mon-K'mon**

The day after the run in with Brushido, things were uneventful til lunch. Brushido, Opal and USApyon all kept quiet so I didn't have to tell them to keep quiet. When lunch happened, then I had my second yokai encounter for the day. I was waiting in line for the bathroom when a girl was becoming very impaitient.

"Come on, Come on!" She said. "I need to pee!" Then, she punched the door, scaring the girl behind it.

"This isn't normal…" Opal said. "Use the light on your watch!"

"Right." I replied. I shined the light near the girl to find another yokai. He had curly blond hair, pale blue skin, red eyes, a blue sleeveless kimono that was tied with an orange belt that was the same color as his sandals. Hiding behind him was two black angel wings.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"That's K'mon-K'mon of the Shady tribe. He makes people impatient."

"I know exactly what to do. Come on out my friend, calling Dimmy! Yokai Medal do your thing!"

 _Summoning Shady! Marvelous thee! Gusty, free banshee! Sing, song Shady!_

"Dimmy!" The ghost ninja announced. "What do you want me to do Xe?"

"I need you to stop K'mon-K'mon!" I replied.

"Got it!" He drew his katana, not knowing what was going to happen next.

"Woah bro! Why do you have a katana!?" K'mon-K'mon asked, scared out of his mind

"You nearly punched a door down revealing a girl without her panties." Dimmy growled.

"I didn't mean it!"

"There's other stalls you know?" I replied.

"There is?" K'mon-K'mon asked.

"Yes."

"Oh…. I guess you can have my medal then, and if you see Brushido or a fairy like yokai named Opal, tell them I'm looking for them." He said as he slipped his medal into my hand

"But, Opal's my yokai servant and I can summon Brushido for you. But first, let's get out of the bathroom."

"Deal." We left the bathroom to talk on the school's roof, where Opal and Brushido were conveniently talking.

"Opal, there's someone who wants to talk to you." I said as I walked up the stairs.

"Who?" She replied as I quickly left, leaving K'mon-K'mon with Brushido and Opal.

"Uh… hi Opal…." K'mon-K'mon said awkwardly.

"Is there something that you want to talk to me about?" She replied.

"Well… I'm sorry about that incident…"

"Don't worry about it! I bought more cupcake mix anyways."

"Cupcakes!? THAT'S WHY YOU DID ALL OF THAT!?" Dimmy shouted, enraged.

"Calm down dude! It was a one time thing!" The other three replied, scared

"NYAGH!"

After school, I was walking out with Inaho when Nate and Katie caught up to us.

"Hey guys. Wanna hear something weird?" Katie asked.

"Sure!" I replied, hoping it was something to make me laugh.

"Well at lunch, someone punched the stall door I was in when I went to the bathroom, and when I went to investigate, there was no one around!"

"Yeah, that is weird." I replied. _Not good. K'mon-K'mon almost got Katie hurt… I've got to be more on my guard._

"Xe, do you wanna hang out later?" Nate asked me

"Sure! I've got to ask my mom first." He was probably gonna show me his medals so that we could fight this new threat together.

* * *

Hello everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! The next chapter will star 3 different yokai in segments like this! It was fun to write the segment parts. Now I'll be introducing Fun Facts about chapters/ my own oc yokai and questions to add more viewer interaction! I don't bite folks!

 **Fun Fact: There was originally going to be a fight scene in this chapter between K'mon-K'mon and Dimmy where K'mon-K'mon used the Falcon Punch and Dimmy used Great Aether. I think you should know where those two moves are from**

 **OC Form! I'm always taking submissions, even double submissions. My only rule is 3 yokai at a time. Others would like their yokai featured and I have several fankai that I'd love to show off**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Appearance**

 **Tribe**

 **Inspirit**

 **How they became a yokai**


	7. Chapter 6

Part 1: Komasan and Komajiro

After I got the ok from my mom to head over to Nate's house, I decided to stop by the Bakery to grab some Custard Bread and Head over to Nom Burger for a quick snack for me and Opal. Or at least a snack to her, those are a meal for me. As we left Nom Burger, stuffed and about to head for Nate's house, my watch went off the charts.

"Opal,what's going on!?" I asked.

"Find the source of the energy!" She replied. I scanned around with my watch to find a white lion dog with blue fire coming out of it's head and tail and carrying a green sack.

"Oh my swirls!" He said with a country accent. "You can see me?"

"Of course! I have the yokai watch!" I said as I smiled due to how cute this thing is.

"Name's Komasan." He replied, holding out his hand

"I'm Xe and my servant here is Opal." I said as I shaked his hand. Turns out he was giving me his medal.

"Say, do you know where I can get some ice cream?" He asked.

"I'll show you." Opal said as she started walking.

"Thank you miss." He replied as he followed her. When they left, I had a moment to myself. Why was I the one to find all these yokai? Was it destiny that I found that Crank-A-Kai and Opal? Or was it an unknown force…? Then, I felt a tug on my leg. It was the same thing as Komasan but yellow and orange with a blue bag.

"Hey there." It said. "Have you seen my brother?"

"Who's your brother?" I replied.

"We're back!" Opal said as she was carrying 3 ice cream cones, with Komasan carrying a fourth.

"That's a lot of ice cream." I said.

"Want one Komajiro?" Komasan asked the other lion dog.

"Sure thing Komasan!" it replied as Opal handed it one.

"I see you met my brother Komajiro." Komasan said as he took a lick of his ice cream.

"Yeah, he seems like a nice guy." I replied as I lean against the wall, as my legs needed the support and checked to see if the Yokai Watch Alpha had a clock on it, and it didn't. My question is who in Naga's name makes a watch and doesn't give it a clock feature! That's why watches were invented!

"Um, Xe, we might want to get going. Nate might be concerned for us." Opal said.

"How do you know what time it is? This watch doesn't function as a watch!" I replied.

" Because… reasons…" Opal said, darting her eyes back and forth.

"Let's just get to Nate's house." I replied.

"Later you guys!" Komasan and Komajiro replied as we started to walk off.

* * *

 _ **Part 2: Summoning Time!**_

When I got over to Nate's house, he was already waiting outside for me.

"Sorry we're late. We went to get some food and ran into some yokai." I said.

"It's alright. Inaho can't come over until her homework's done." He replied as he held open the door for me. As I walked in, I took off my shoes and put them by the door.

"Oh, we brought you some food." Opal said as she handed Nate the box of Custard Bread.

"HOW'D YOU MANAGE TO GET THESE!?" He somewhat shouted.

"Not sure." I said. "Now how about I meet your yokai pals."

"Sounds good to me." We headed upstairs to his room where Jibanyan and Whisper were doing some weird exercise.

"What even..?" I quietly asked.

"That's Sergant Burly's Beat Camp." Opal replied. "It's a common show in the world of yokai."

"I see. Looks really intense."

"It is. I tried it once. Not fun."

"So, you see that the same way I see gym class?"

"Sadly, yes milady…" She seemed defeated in a way.

"Looks like Opal's given me a perfect opportunity to summon a yokai." Nate joked. "Come on out my friend, calling, Blazion! Yokai medal do your thing!"

 _Summoning Brave!_

 _Sumo shave! Flavo engrave! Flash team'a Brave!_

Blazion!

A red and orange lion with fire on it's head came out of Nate's watch.

"Blazion! I need you to pump Opal up!" Nate said.

"Rah! Rah!" Blazion shouted.

"He says that he'll do it." Jibanyan translated. Then, Opal was covered in a red, firey energy.

"NYAGH! I'M ALL PUMPED UP!" She shouted, revitalized from Blazion's inspirit.

"Much better." I said as Blazion handed me his medal. "Thanks Blazion."

"Rah!" He replied.

"He said nyo problem." Jibanyan said.

"Also, thanks for translating."

"It's a pleasure." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something peek out of Nate's closet.

"N-Nate… There's something in your closet…" I said, hoping it wasn't something really dangerous.

"Xe, you don't need to worry! It's just Hidabat." Nate replied as Hidabat came out of the closet.

"I didn't mean to scare you." She said. "I just wanted a look at that Yokai Watch. It's the unreleased Alpha so I'm not sure how you got it."

"Opal gave it to me." I replied.

"Interesting." Then, I felt something be put into my hand. "It's my medal. I'm looking forward to learning more about you."

"Great!" Opal said. "You just befriended 2 yokai!"

"And maybe more." Nate smirked. "Come one out my friend! Calling Manjimutt! Yokai Medal do your thing!"

 _Summoning Eerie! Lookie-lee, lookie-lee, flippidy-dee! Lookie-lee, lookie-lee, bubba Eerie!_

Manjimutt!

The brown toy poodle human hybrid had this weird ankle thing on when he was summoned.

"Man you have got to stop summoning me! They have an ankle monitor on me now!" He said, then noticed Opal. "Well hello…"

"A complete single pringle that won't date yo-" Opal was cut off with.

"Guys enough." I said, annoyed.

"So she's your partner?" Manjimutt asked in a perverted way.

"Yeah, creep." I replied. Then, my yokai watch went off.

"There's a yokai around here." Opal said. "And it might be inspiriting Manjimutt." I shined my watch's light around Manjimutt to find a yokai with tanned skin, one blue eye and his other eye covered by an eyepatch, presumably because he didn't have one, snow white hair. He wore a short, dark blue cape with a dark blue body and he held a black and red bow with arrows.

"Who's that?" Nate asked.

"I'm Oppai,darling~" He said seductively.

 **Oppai**

 **Tribe: Eerie**

"That's Oppai of the Eerie tribe." Opal said as she looked at her yokai pad. "He makes everyone into a major pervert."

"I thought that was just how Manjimutt was." Jibanyan said.

"Now then, let's have some fun~" Oppai said as he readied his arrow.

"Come on out my friend! Calling Dimmy! Yokai medal do your thing!" I shouted as I quickly loaded Dimmy's medal into my watch.

 _Summoning Shady! Marvelous thee! Gusty, free banshee! Sing, song Shady!_

Dimmy!

"Really? Not you again.." Dimmy said.

"Me or him?" I asked

"Him. I have no problem with you Xe."

"Ohoho~ I see we have a new contestant in the ring of the gay." Oppai smirked and shot off an arrow while Dimmy shot off a gust of wind to counter it. The gust of wind destroyed the arrow and attacked Oppai in the process, which did a little bit of damage.

"Dimmy, you're fighting an A rank! Want some backup?" I asked

"Sure." He said as he threw his sword and Oppai.

"Come on out my friend! Calling Brushido! Yokai medal do your thing!"

 _Summoning Brave! Sumo shave! Flavo engrave! Flash team'a Brave  
_ Brushido!

"Brushido, I need you to help Dimmy fight Oppai!" I said.

"Got it!" He said and ran into the thick of the battle.

"Should we summon Spooknyan or K'mon-K'mon?" Opal asked.

"Nah." I replied. "They should be good."

"Jibanyan, you want to get involved?" Nate asked

"Nyo way Nyate. I'm not getting involved with those two!" Jibanyan replied.

"Shall I get the popcorn?" Whisper asked.

"For once, I agree with you marshmallow butt." Opal smirked.

" I am not a marshmallow butt!"

"She's right." Jibanyan said as he smiled. Then Oppai was thrown against the wall by the E ranked duo.

"Fine, you win!" Oppai said in defeat as he handed me his medal.

"Impressive! That's another medal!" Opal said in excitement.

"Almost like that day I got four medals." I replied.

"And you'll probably get more!" Brushido said in excitement as he started to clean up Nate's room from the wreckage of the intense battle.

"Want some help?" Manjimutt asked. "It's the least I could do after that perverted yokai inspirited me."

"Sure!" We helped clean up and made sure that no damage could be seen if anyone else walked into the room. Then, we heard a knock on the door.

"Nate! Open up!" I heard Inaho shout from the window.

"Coming!" Nate replied and ran downstairs. From downstairs, I could here the two talking about something whilst USApyon came up the stairs.

"Hey guys." USApyon said.

"Hey." I replied. "Do you know what Nate and Inaho are talking about down there?"

"Something about a battle against a perverted yokai. Anyways, how many yokai did you have Nate summon?"

"Only two, but I got Hidabat's medal and the perverted yokai's medal."

"So you did meet four yokai today!" Opal said in excitement. "You might break the record for the most yokai befriended in one day!"

"There's a record for that?" Me and USApyon said at the same time but USApyon adding his "dani" verbal tick at the end.

"Yes. I'd show it to you, but Dimmy's watching some ninja show on my Yokai Pad."

"I hope he's having fun."

* * *

 **Part 3: Yokai Blobrawl and Dark Warrior**

When me and Opal got home from Nate's house, we were exhausted, and I barely had enough energy to do my homework. All I wanted to do was eat dinner and then go to bed, which pretty much happened until I got a surprise guest in the middle of the night.

"Brushido, it's the middle of the night, what are you doing cleaning my room?" I asked, half asleep, checking the clock to see it was one in the morning.

"I clean when I get stressed or I'm too awake to go to sleep." He replied.

"You can sleep with me tonight. Opal had to go hunt Dimmy down for her yokai pad."

"I'm too scared. See, I've been having these nightmares about how I died and I don't want to go through that again…"

"Just hop in bed." I said, opening the covers to let him in. "I'll protect you. I always keep a plastic sword under my pillow just in case anyone tries to hurt me."

"You're really letting me?"

"Yep." Brushido climbed onto my bed and got close to my body as I laid the blanket over him.

"Night Brushido." I said.

"Night Xe." Then, I fell back asleep so that no one could wake me up. The next day, I noticed Opal wasn't back so I got generally concerned for her until Brushido ran up the stairs like a maniac.

"XE! COME QUICK!" He shouted, despite no one else being able to hear him. I raced down the stairs to see my mom eating all of my donuts.

"MOM! QUIT EATING THE DONUTS! WHAT WOULD DAD SAY!?" I shouted at her.

"I need them to feel good about myself!" She shouted through a mouth full of donuts. I knew something wasn't right, my mom never eats breakfast. I shined the yokai watch's light to find a large yellow blob like yokai with silver wings and eyes.

"Brushido, do you know who that is?" I asked.

"That's Blobrawl! He's the yokai that makes people fat by making them gain a lot of weight, and that's probably why your mother's eating all of your donuts!" Brushido replied as he pulled out a flashcard.

 **Blobrawl**

 **Tribe: Tough**

"That's actually pretty impressive Brushido." I said. "Now let's save my mom's jeans and my donuts." I walked over to Blobrawl and asked him "Excuse me, but could you stop inspiriting my mom? She's healthy the way she is."

"No can do!" Blobrawl replied. "My job is to make everyone fat like I was!"

"What do you mean by I was?" Brushido asked.

"You see, I was a really fit German man named Bob Baroque, and then one day, I suffered a back injury so bad, I became a slob because of my depression. Then, the building I was in was demolished and I was too fat to escape. So now as a yokai I take revenge on thin people." Blobrawl explained.

"Wow… That's deep." Brushido said.

"Thank you for listening to my story, I needed to share it with someone. Take my medal as a sign of friendship." Then, Blobrawl handed me his medal.

"Thank you." I said, showing gratitude despite being half asleep.

When I got to school, Nate was talking with his friends when my watch went off.

"Dude, you shouldn't be at school today! You looked miserable yesterday!" Nate said.

"Well today I felt perfectly fine for some reason. It might be some side effect."

"This might be the work of a yokai." I whispered to Brushido to which he nodded. I shined the light to find a girl with long black hair in a high ponytail, jade snake eyes wearing a black and white Hanfu and a black and white kanzashi, which I assumed was her sword.

"I think the girl found us." Her black shawl said.

"Who do you think you are!?" She said, angrily.

"I'm Xe, and this is Brushido. My yokai servant Opal isn't here right now…

"You enslaved a yokai!?"

"No! She did it by choice! In fact, I had no say in the matter!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, we have no intent on harming or enslaving yokai ma'am." Brushido said.

"Oh. Well, I am so sorry for our misunderstanding. Take my medal as a token of our friendship." She said as she handing me her medal, before walking off

"Wait, we never got your name!" Brushido said.

"It's Dark Warrior." Then, she vanished.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long to write. I had writers block and then school's wifi blocks everything so yeah. Today we feature our first two viewer yokai! Blobrawl belongs to a wonderful guest and Dark Warrior belongs to SnowPrincess20! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 7

"Xe! There's someone here for you!" My mom called from downstairs as as I was doing homework.

"Can it wait?" I asked.

"No it can't wait!" She replied.

"Fine…" I groaned as I walked down stairs to see another woman, who mind you was way older than me so I had no idea who she was.

"Xe, this is one of our neighbors, and she was wondering if you could babysit her 6 year old son for an hour tomorrow while she runs errands." My mom explained.

"Tomorrow is my special me time and I have homework." I bluntly explained.

"Xe, are you asking to be bribed?"

"No. Why would I want to babysit a snotnosed kid who's barely potty trained and I have no idea how to care for a child. I've got a project due in a few days that I need to get done."

"Well, you could work on the project while babysitting my son." The lady said. "What are you researching?"

"Oni." Then, something pleasant hit my nose, something baking to be exact . "Wait, what's that delicious smell?"

"Oh, that's my brownies cooking. They always make that smell." The woman replied.

"Ooh. They smell nice."

"You can have some when you babysit my son."

"Deal." Yep, I just sold out for brownies, way to go Xe. "What time do you want me to be over?"

"About 11."

"Alright. Have a nice day." Then, she left and I went back to my room where I found a sweaty Opal and Brushido cooling her off

"You chased Dimmy down for 2 days, how are you not dead?" Brushido asked.

"Bro, we're both dead." Opal replied.

"Touche."

"I need to work on my project." I said as I sat down at my desk.

"What's it about?" Opal asked.

"Mythical creatures, yokai, that jazz and I chose the Oni."

"Well, you are an expert at yokai in general."

"Inaho's been doing it a lot longer than me. I've been doing it for like what, 2 weeks? Anyways, I've been asking Gargaros for help and it's been going smoothly. I just need to organize it in a way that looks nice, and possibly add glitter to tick off the popular kids in the class."

"No glitter Xe. I and Gargaros would probably not appreciate it." Brushido replied.

"Fine, no glitter."

"Much better. Now what were you talking about downstairs?"

"Well this neighbor wants me to babysit her six year old son and at first I didn't want to but then I sold myself out for really good smelling brownies.

"XE! HOW COULD YOU!?" Both yokai said at the same time.

"I really really like junk food." I replied. "It's my weakness."

"Well, I guess I need to prepare for tomorrow."

The next day I was walking over to the neighbor's house when Nate rode by on his bike.

"Hey Xe, you wanna hang out?" He asked

"Can't. Sold myself out to babysit because of good smelling brownies." I replied.

"Oh. Hopefully no yokai get in the way."

"Same here. After I'm done you wanna meet at Everymart?"

"Sure."

I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell to which the woman opened the door.

"Oh hello! Come on in!" She said as she held the door open. I walked in, took my shoes off and then I noticed the brownies on the counter, which looked really delicious.

"So, I'll be back in an hour. Aaron is playing video games so he won't be much trouble if you still have to work on your project, and help yourself to brownies ok."

"Thank you." I said, bowing politefully. Then, she left and it was me and a kid I've never met before. As I was setting my stuff down, I heard something not even Opal would say. I dismissed it as my imagination and opened my bag to get my project going. Then, I heard it again, and this time, I knew this wasn't a joke. I heard a six year old voice say "I did your mom." I walked over to where I heard it to see a six year old, playing Call of Duty, a game I can't even play, let alone a six year old play it.

"Young man! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" I asked, sternly

"Go to hell." He replied.

"Listen here, I'm the babysitter and I'm not letting that language slip by!" He gave me the bird. A six year old flipped me off. Wow… Not even Opal does that. There has to be a yokai around, as six year olds should not cuss, know what the middle finger is or be playing Call of Duty, and his mom is super nice so it's like how does he have access to such foul behavior?! I secretly shined the light around him to find an oni that's at least six foot, making him at least a good foot taller than me. He had white skin, one golden horn in the middle of his head like a unicorn, but he was nothing like a unicorn, and all he wore was a pink, white polka dotted torn up tutu and black spiked bracelets on his arms

"Opal, who's that?" I whispered, trying not to seem like a wierdo.

"That's Rageoni. A yokai who makes kids into brats." She replied.

 **Rageoni**

 **Tribe: Tough**

"You talking about me?" He asked.

"No sir." We both said, and then Rageoni swung his club right at us. We managed to miss it and I had time to call a yokai.

"Come on out my friend, calling Happiere! Yokai medal do your thing!"

Summoning Heartful! _Speedy artful! Sing la-la-la! Everywhere Heartful!_

Happiere!

"What c'est can do for you?" He asked.

"I need you to pacify Rageoni please." I replied

"Alright. Time to spread ze happy!" Soon, pink dust filled the air, which normally made everyone happy and calm, didn't affect Rageoni. He swung his spiked, black club at Happiere which knocked him out.

"Well that didn't go to well." Opal said.

"Time to summon someone else." I replied. "Come on out my friend, calling Dimmy! Yokai medal do your thing!"

Summoning Shady! _Marvelous thee! Gusty, free banshee! Sing, song Shady_

Dimmy!

"Alright, what's the sitch?" He asked

"We need Rageoni out of here!" I replied.

"Right!" He pulled out his katana and charged at Rageoni and clashed blades with him, both trying their hardest to push the other back, but they sent each other flying, to which they immediately got back up. Then, they clashed blades again. Sparks flew, and then Rageoni saw an opening and sent Dimmy flying, and knocked the ninja yokai out cold.

"Xe, this isn't working, we need to double team him." Opal said

"Way ahead of you." I replied as I pulled out two medals, Spooknyan and K'mon-K'mon

"Come on out my friend, calling Spooknyan! Yokai Medal do your thing!"

Summoning Mysterious! _Boo-shiggy, boo-shiggy, boogie woogie! Cling-clang delirious, Mysterious!_

Spooknyan!

"Calling K'mon-K'mon!"

Summoning Shady! _Marvelous thee! Gusty, free banshee! Sing, song Shady!_

K'mon-K'mon!

"Alright you two! We need Rageoni down!" I shouted

"Right!" They shouted and ran up and started to attack

"Ghostly Punches!" Spooknyan shouted and attacked Rageoni, which barely did anything while K'mon-K'mon tried to confuse the oni, but made himself dizzy in the process. Rageoni flicked Spooknyan, knocking him out and the cat landed on top of the fallen ninja yokai, and then threw K'mon-K'mon on top the pile.

"Opal, what do I do now!?" I asked.

"We have to summon him…" Opal said

"You don't mean…"

"Yes I do.."

"Alright. Come on out my friend! Calling Gargaros! Yokai Medal do your thing!"

Summoning Tough! Gruff stuff! Rough bluff! Red ban, jacket stand, bling blang, Tough!

Gargaros!

"Rageoni!" Gargaros growled and the white oni turned around to see the eight foot tall red oni.

"G-Gargaros…" Rageoni stuttered. "H-How are you doing?"

"I knew you'd be free loading around here. You know six year olds shouldn't be playing a game meant for adults. Now scram before I get Orcanos involved." Then, Rageoni jumped out the 2 story building through the window, leaving his medal behind.

"Thanks Gargaros." Me and Opal said.

"It's no problem, it's more of a family issue. Anyways, do you still need need help with your project?" He replied

" A little. Just finishing touches."

"I'll stay here to help and in case any other yokai come by."

"Could we hang as well?" Spooknyan asked.

"Sure." I replied.

While I finished up my project with Gargaros and Opal, the other yokai ate a couple brownies and kept quiet until I heard a screeching noise and I turned around to see the yokai were still in their card game.

"Was that you guys?" I asked.

"Nope." Dimmy said. "None of us can even hit that high of a frequency."

"Wasn't me." Opal replied as she was reading something on her YokaiPad.

"Must be the kid then." Gargaros replied, looking up from my project, looking for any errors.

"He better not flip me off again." I said as I started to walk up the stairs. I walked up to hear the kid screaming curse words that not even my parents use.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT USING THAT LANGUAGE!?" I shouted over him.

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" He shouted back, and then a tiny little yokai appeared. He had poofy dark maroon hair, small yellow horns, and orange skin, which made his face look like a mask, and on it was 3 weird red triangle esque markings that made it look like one of those angry marks in anime. He was wearing a long sleeved pale purple shirt with a teal chest plate with tan pants and was carrying a katana.

"Opal, who's that?" I asked when Opal came up the stairs.

"That's Hissfit."

 **Hissfit**

 **Tribe: Brave**

"Yo guys, I just got here when he started so it wasn't me." Hissfit said. "I just wanted to figure out that good smell."

"Why are those brownies attracting everyone and everyokai?" Opal asked

"Everyone likes food." I replied.

"See, she gets it." Hissfit said as my watch went off for a second time that day.

"What now?" I groaned as I scanned around to find an oni like thing, despite it not looking like Gargaros or Rageoni. He had a long red body with green eyes all over his head and a golden horn at the top of his head. His black and yellow tiger striped clothing was torn and had white fluff at the top.

"That's Tantroni, he's a yokai that makes people, more specifically kids have temper tantrums." Hissfit said.

"For a runt, he sure is knowledgeable." Opal sighed.

"Yeah, my uncle Snartle taught me!"

"Snartle… Why does that name sound familiar?... OH MY GOD THAT'S THE YOKAI THAT ATTACKS JAYWALKERS!" She shouted. I had no idea what she was talking about nor did I want to know.

"Oh, Tantroni, get out of here." Hissfit said.

"I don't wanna!" The red oni shouted, and then, Hissfit picked the oni up and threw him out the window that Rageoni had broke, getting his medal in the process.

"There you go." He said as he smiled before the silence was broken because the kid started screaming.

"Dang it." I said and threw the kid over my shoulder. "Hissfit shut off the console and unplug it ok?"

"Got it!" He replied as he unplugged the console. As I walked down the stairs, the kid tried to get out of my grasp and started to punch my back. All I know is that this kid was in a lot of trouble, yokai or not.

"Opal, is there a yokai that can keep this occupied with something for another 20 minutes or so?" I asked as I got down the last step.

"Well there is one. His name is Bookington." She said as she handed me her yokai pad. Bookington had a dark green hoodie, blue shorts and a giant backpack full of books to match with his tan skin.

 **Bookington**

 **Tribe: Shady**

"Do you think he'll help us?" I asked.

"Positive. If we can find him that is." She replied. Then, I noticed the yokai we were discussing reading a book on greek mythology as he laid on the couch.

"You guys were talking about me?" He asked.

"Yeah, we need to keep this kid occupied." I replied.

"I'll do it." He said as he got off the couch, put his book down and walked over to the kid.

"Kid, do you want to read something?" Bookington asked as he held out an age appropriate book for the child.

"No! I hate reading!" The child shouted and smacked the book out of Bookington's hand. That's when he got angry.

"You have a lot of nerve kid…" the yokai said as he prepared his sleeve and started to slap the kid with his sleeve. Normally I'd stop it, but this time it was funny and the child deserved it. Then, Bookington stopped and asked "Now then, do you want to rethink your choice?" The kid nodded and ran to pick up the book and started to read the book. After that, it was uneventful with the exceptions of me finishing the brownies, my project and Bookington giving me his medal. When the mom got home, I was putting everything in my bag.

"How was everything?" She asked.

"Well, it's a long story…" I sighed and explained to her what happened without the yokai, and Bookington's markings on the kid was me attempting to punish him.

"Oh dear…" She said. "I'm so sorry about that! I'll make sure he gets a stern talking to." Then, she reached into her pocket book and looked to give me the equivalent of 10 dollars. "Here's some compensation. Stop by anytime ok?"

"I'll be glad to stop by!" I replied.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry this is late! School got in the way! Also, Bookington was submitted by Crazy Snivykid! I had fun writing him as I was imagining his voice being Dwyer's from Fire Emblem Fates. To the person who made Illoozo, I am definitely adding him in the next chapter, and in the early drafts of this, he was the one to pacify the brat Xe unfortunately babysat, who was based on someone I know. Rageoni was created me. Have a great day!**


	9. Chapter 8

After I finished babysitting, I ran home to drop my stuff off and headed out to the Everymart where Nate told me to meet me at, with Opal by my side.

"Why do you think he wants to meet with you?" She asked.

"Just wanting to hang out." I replied. "Nothing romantic or evil."

"Xe. You are a regular Corrin."

"Don't compare me to him."

"Sorry." When we got there, he was already there waiting for us.

"Hope you don't mind that we're late." I sighed. "I wanted to watch the brat get punished for being a problem for me, yokai inspirits or not."

"That sounds horrible, but yet, right at the same time." He replied as he started walking down the street I had just walked on.

"Hey! Where are you going!?" I asked as I caught up to him.

"We're heading to the Crank-a-Kai." He replied.

"There again? Why?" I asked, obviously confused. That was the place where I met Opal so why would I need to go there again?

"I know why we're heading there!" Opal exclaimed. "We can meet new yokai allies or gets some good items there!"

"See, she gets it." Nate replied, kind of being smug about it.

"So if I'm Corrin, your Kamui." I replied.

"Who are those guys?"

"Really bland and horrible characters from a video game I play." I sighed as we passed by the school.

"Ah. Bad game then?"

"No not at all, it's a great series and has a lot of amazing characters, but I guess that's what you get when you hire someone that works more on stuff not for the public than epic tales."

"You need to show me it then."

"I will. Not right now though." Then, we both realized that we were at Mt. Wildwood.

"Race ya?" He asked, before realizing I had a head start, as I was already running up the stairs. As soon as I was up the stairs, I stopped in a sudden halt. There were cats everywhere.

"Kitties!" I shouted as I started to pet all of the cats.

"Xe…" Opal sighed. "Stop petting the cats."

"They're all so cute!" I said as I held one.

"Well, that's one way to pacify her." Nate said, somewhat panting from all of the stairs.

"Now then, let's get back to business." I replied while gently putting down the cat I was holding before heading over to the Crank-A-Kai. When we got there, I started to dig in my pockets for a coin, only to come up empty.

"I don't have a coin." I said.

"Neither do we…." Opal and Nate said at the same time.

"Here! Have mine!" A voice called out. All three of us looked around until looking down and seeing Draggie.

"Thanks bud!" I said as I took the dark blue coin from his hand.

"Your welcome!" He replied before walking off. I placed the coin in the slot before turning it and making a blue capsule pop out.

"What or who do you think it is?" Opal asked as I tried to pry the thing open. It popped open and there was nothing in the capsule.

"Dude! We got ripped off!" Nate shouted.

"Not exactly." A snarky voice said. We looked to see a small humanoid yokai on the top of the crank-a-kai. He had orangish brown hair that was tied in a low ponytail, dark purple eyes, light skin and was wearing a dark lavender jacket, white pants, brown boots, and was carrying a lockpick in his left hand.

"Sup?" He asked.

"Don't sup me mister!" Opal said, kind of in a mom way.

"Calm down Pinky. Name's Akekuruu, but you dorks can call me Ren."

 **Akekuruu**

 **Tribe: Shady**

Then he took a notice of my yokai watch.

"Wait, is that?" He asked as he jumped off the crank a kai and took a look at my watch. "It is.. Look, could you do a favor for me?" He asked, dropping the sly attitude.

"It's like this guy's totally bipolar." Nate whispered.

"It's something I do to people I don't know, like to give myself a boost in confidence, ya know. Here's the thing. I used to serve a girl by the name of Chara, she was a really sweet girl, and then, she disappeared. I was sealed in the Crank-a-Kai before I had a chance to even look for her. So, could ya?"

"Sure!" I said, before realizing that he was pulling something out of his pocket.

"She's a watch bearer like you guys. I actually have all of the medals that she's collected with me." Ren said as he handed me a plastic baggie full of medals. "She never hurt any yokai she came in contact with, so you might have a lead."

"Question, do you have the newest Yokai pad update?" Opal asked.

"Yeah, why?" Ren replied.

"So we can let Chara's friends en masse that their medals are with a new human."

"Oh. I guess I should do that." He said as he also pulled his yokai pad out of his pocket. A few taps later, he put it away. "And done. They seem pretty happy that you're helping us find her."

"It's what I do." I replied.

"I say I show you all her medals." Ren sighed.

"My place please."

* * *

 _ **Part 2: New Medals**_

When we got back to my house, no one was home, even when I called out that I was home.

"Looks like this is for the better." Opal said. "Then you won't be questioned."

"Good point." I said as I walked up the stairs to see Brushido cleaning along with Dimmy and K'mon-K'mon talking on my bed.

"Guys, we kind of need space." I said.

"Yeah? What for?" Brushido asked jokingly while Dimmy made kissing noises.

"Not that at all what we're doing." Opal said as she walked in. "It's a life and death situation."

"Ok lovebirds." Dimmy said as he opened the window, about to jump out of it.

"The door is open!" Opal shouted.

"You're no fun." Dimmy said as he walked out the door.

"I'm just going to clean the other rooms." Brushido said as he walked out, following Dimmy.

"I'm not paying attention so you guys can do what you need to." K'mon-K'mon said as he pulled a comic book out from his shirt and started to read it.

"It's ok to come in guys!" Opal called out.

"Thanks." Ren said as he walked in, holding the baggie full of medals and placed it on the floor.

"So, who's the first yokai?" Nate asked as he sat on the floor, next to the medals as Ren was sorting through them.

"Looking for it. Ah! Here we go!" He said as he pulled out a medal. The picture on it looked like some abstract art as it had a lot of different shape tools and colors on it. "This is Paint Job. He's the reason that Deviantart has so much bad MS Paint art on it."

 **Paint Job**

 **Tribe: Mysterious**

Ren explained. "We found him in a garbage can outside the museum. He looked so hungry so Chara gave him some food and he joined us."

"Ah." I said as I sat on the floor near Ren as he pulled out the next medal, which had a small humanoid looking water creature

"This is Teari. He makes people cry at everything for no reason. We found him during a rainstorm and he was so scared, and Chara decided to take him in for the night."

 **Teari**

 **Tribe: Charming**

"That's sad…" Opal said.

"It was. When he learned that Chara had went missing he was so upset…" Ren said as he dug through the bag again, this time pulling out a medal with a yellow bunny rat hybrid.

"This one's name is Joltran. We found him in the same storm as Teari, but he was trying to power a restruant trying to provide shelter. According to him, it's the place where his former owner's parents worked at. So I guess it was repaying a debt."

 **Joltran**

 **Tribe: Mysterious**

"Why are all of her yokai so… weak?" Opal asked. "The wiki says that their E ranks and D ranks."

"She has Damona's medal but you guys look to inexperienced to handle her so we'll wait for later on that one." Ren joked.

"How did she befriend Damona?" Nate asked, a bit shakened.

"The same way you befriended me. Through the Crank A Kai. She had a bunch of Coins and Damona was one of the yokai she released."

"I'm guessing then that she's a really powerful yokai." I said.

"A yokai that can unseal the powers of an even stronger yokai!" Opal replied, stars in her eyes.

"Maybe we should use her against the Demon of Mt. Wildwood."

"Maybe….no….. She's too strong. We want to save these people, not blow up the mountain."

"That would be wierd if three kids walked into a mountain and came out as it exploded."

"Then we'd be in a lot of trouble."

"How are we going to explain a yokai?" Nate asked.

"We don't. Simple as that." I replied. "If we don't mention it, they won't know."

"Exactly. Unless there's a lot of questioning. Then we blame made up people." Opal replied.

"I'd intervene, but I want to see how this plays out." K'mon-K'mon said as he turned the page of his book. Then, we heard the door open, most likely being my mom.

"Guys, I think that's our cue to leave." Opal said as she opened the window.

"Where do we go?" Ren asked. "It's like a five foot drop."

"TO the roof!" She shouted as she grabbed the two other yokai and left through the window.

"Yeesh…. Could they be any louder than they already are?" Nate asked.

"Do they realize that they're yokai and can't be seen?" I replied. "It's not like hiding magical fairies as goldfish. They could've been in here and not've been seen."

"They could've been exorcised though. That nearly happened to me because of Jibanyan. Thankfully he cleaned up his act so we won't have another episode like that."

"Yeah, let's keep exorcising and exercising out of our lives."

* * *

 _ **Part 3: The Yokai In The Attic**_

"Xe, I've been hearing things in the attic. Could you investigate for me?" I heard my mom call.

"Why do I have to do it!?" I replied. "It's your problem not mine! Plus I just had to babysit a brat yesterday!"

"Just do it Xe…."

"I still want something out of it."

"Greedy much Xe?" Opal asked. "You're sounding like that kid. Minus the swearing."

"That place is nasty. There are spiders and rats up there." I replied, fake gagging with a finger in my mouth.

"You should respect your elders, especially your parents." Opal said as she started to float off.

"Well if that's the case, then why is it that my teacher back in America was so rude?! He got so angry at the smallest thing. You didn't sit in your seat, he got angry. You call him out, he gets angry. Some girl lost an assignment, he threatens detention on your whole class."

"That is a good point…. That's how I was raised so…. Maybe do it on a case by case basis?"

"That's probably our best option right now."

As I headed down stairs, I noticed a package on the counter.

"Alright Xe, here's the deal. If you check out the attic, you can open this." My mom said.

"Promise that isn't socks or underwear or anything of that sorts?" I replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I promise on those fictional gods you keep talking about."

"Deal." I had finally relented. That dang attic was going to be checked out, whether I liked the pests in there or not. "So you know, if it is a mouse or spider, you're paying for the exterminator for making me do this." I walked back upstairs and past my room to see a door in the ceiling.

"Xe, I'm coming with you. This could be a yokai, and a dangerous one at that." Opal said as she grabbed the door handle, and pulled it down, revealing a ladder. Before I looked up before stepping on the ladder to see if there was a spider, and there was something that looked like a tiny human looking down at me.

"Opal…. WHAT IS THAT!?" I asked, pretty scared, but keeping my voice down so my mom wouldn't hear me.

"That's a yokai for sure… I'm not sure which one though." She replied.

"Woah…. He said, obviously amazed at me. "A human….. I've never seen one before."

"There's at least one in this house at all times." I sighed. "How could you not see a human at all, with this house being full of them!?"

"There's no window." He replied as I climbed up the ladder. When I got up there, a bolt of lightning was shot at me.

"Woah Woah! Gake! Calm down! Their friendly!" The small yokai said.

"I don't trust them." Another small humanoid yokai replied. "Ionchi, remember the horror stories that Chitara tells us? They could be trying to do that."

"Nonsense." I said. "Why would I try to hurt someone I've never met before?" Then, the two took a notice to my watch.

"Wait, you have a yokai watch!?" The two said at the same time.

"Yeah. I can see you guys loud and clear too."

"I think this is the girl that Illoozo was telling about!"

"Who's he?" Opal asked.

"He was the one that brought us up here. We were originally living in other homes that were being exorsised and at the last second he took us here. Originally this place had no one living in it, so we made it our home." Ionchi said. "We'll take you to him!" He grabbed my hand and started to lead me to another part of the attic, which I never realized was so big. Mice were everywhere obviously, so I was right to some extent. We kept walking till we ended up at the other side of the attic, where another small human yokai with red hair and an eye patch was waiting alongside another yokai. He was small, but not as small as the others, but smaller than Opal. He had a tall gray hat that covered most of his face except his blue eyes and nose, that had a ber long mustache on it. He also had gray wizard robes and carried a wizard's wand.

"I'm guessing you're Illoozo?" I asked.

"Indeed I am!" He replied. "And in guessing your here because your mom sent you."

 **Illoozo**

 **Tribe: Mysterious**

"Yeah actually… How did you know?"

"You were being ridiculously loud. We could hear the entire conversation word for word."

"Oh."

"Anyways I sense you need help taking down the demon of Mt. Wildwood. Your allies are strong but not strong enough to fight him. You'd get destroyed in the blink of his one human eye. I suggest gathering allies downtown and when you do fight him, the key is kindness. That will be the only true way to stop him."

"So no smashy smashy?" Opal asked.

"No smashy smashy." He replied as he handed me four medals. "Take our medals. You'll probably need them at some point."

"Thank you so much!"

After that, I headed downstairs to my mom.

"Got everything checked out, it was just those pests we need to get rid of." I said.

"Of course you have to be right. Anyways, you got the task done so you can open the box now."

* * *

 **Finally this is done. Sorry it took a long time, school and writers block has delayed this chapter, but now I am on break so I hopefully get more chapters out. Anyways, Illoozo belongs to Jaydengoldenh4. I wasn't sure how to describe him, so hopefully I did him justice. See you all next time!**


End file.
